Le baiser du vainqueur
by kazuza
Summary: Naoe a gagné et il a bien l'intention d'obtenir son prix. Takaya a perdu mais il a bien l'intention de changer cet état des choses.


**Fandom** : mirage of blaze

**Pairing **:… On va dire Naoe Kagetora/Takaya….

**Rating** : Bon y'a un baiser, mais sinon c'est vraiment du tout publique.

**Diclaimers **; J'ai pas le cerveau suffisamment tordue pour créer de tel perso snif, mais j'aimerais bien !! 'Sont à Kubawara sensei ! Je fais que les mâchonner un peu…

**Chronologie **: Après les OVA.

Pour les petits détails je m'inspire fortement des résumés et des translations des romans que j'ai pu trouvé sur le net.

Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas mirage of blaze, c'est une série géniale qu'il faut absolument regarder!! D'aillerus vous pouvez la télécharger sur le site dl.roadrunner5 en download direct en plus, allez y ça vaut le coup!

**Le baiser du vainqueur**.

Takaya était vraiment très en colère.

Assis en tee-shirt et maillot de bain sur une planche, suspendu au dessus d'une large bassine d'eau, sous un soleil de plomb, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire les gens de sa classe pour avoir organisé une attraction aussi stupide, Saori pour avoir décidé qu'il était le seul à pouvoir remplir le rôle du gros lot, Yuzuru pour l'avoir convaincu d'accepter, cet abruti de Chiaki, qui n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire mais qui méritait de toute façon qu'on le maudisse et enfin lui-même d'avoir trop bon cœur pour n'avoir pas carrément dit non.

Le but de l'attraction que sa classe avait organisé pour la fête de l'école était simple : Trois balle par participant(e), celui qui réussissait à atteindre le centre de la cible enclencherait le mécanisme, faisant céder la planche le faisant donc tomber dans l'eau, et pour finir en beauté, recevrait un baiser de sa part.

Mais pourquoi avait t'il fallut qu'il dise oui ?!

Certes il était difficile de refuser quelque chose à Yuzuru, mais devoir se retrouver ainsi, exposé aux yeux de tous comme un vulgaire morceau de viande et dans cette tenue le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Mais pas autant que cette histoire de baiser.

Son bon cœur le perdrait un jour, c'était certain.

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà perdu Kagetora dans d'autre vie et Takaya ne voyais pas comment il aurait put en être autrement maintenant.

Les autres élèves de sa classe lui avaient heureusement assuré que l'attraction serait suffisamment difficile pour qu'il n'est pas à embrasser qui que ce soit, et pour leur défense, cela devait être vrai puisque depuis trois heures qu'il était perché sur sa planche, personne n'avait encore réussi à l'en déloger.

Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de participant.

Si Takaya ne se sentait pas trop gêné par le fait de devoir embrasser une jolie fille, ou même une fille banale, devoir le faire à un individu du même sexe que lui était une toute autre affaire et il avait appris à ses dépends que le concours n'avait pas de restriction au sujet du sexe des participants.

La file ne désemplissait pas depuis l'ouverture et le jeune homme avait put constater que les garçons aux mœurs douteuses étaient nombreux dans son lycée.

Kagetora regarda avec dégoût l'adolescent qui venait de perdre et qui repartait la mine déçue.

Il avait presque attiré plus de garçon que de fille !

Le soleil avait sûrement du taper trop fort la tête de ces gens, impossible sinon !

Il passa une main lasse sur son front couvert de sueur.

Lui aussi commençait à sentir les effets du soleil, malgré le parasol et les trois bouteilles d'eau que ses camarades lui avaient fournit.

Il avait si chaud qu'il en aurait presque souhaité que l'adorable petite brune qui tentait sa chance gagne pour pouvoir plongé dans l'eau terriblement attirante au dessous de lui.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et le jeune homme allait demander à son camarade chargé de vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien de le faire descendre cinq minutes, histoire d'aller se rafraîchir, quand il vit quelque chose qui lui fit se dire que le calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

Son pire cauchemar fendait la foule sous le regard énamouré de la gente féminine, mère ou fille confondues, aussi visible dans son éternel costume sombre et coûteux qu'une tache de ketchup sur un tee-shirt blanc, et tout aussi agaçant que la dite tache.

Sans aucune surprise Takaya remarqua, qu'il était accompagné de Chiaki et d'Haruie et concentra toute ces malédictions sur le blond quand il le vit le montrer du doigt à Naoe.

« Ce bâtard » songea sombrement le jeune homme.

Evidement, la présence de Naoe ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Nagahide.

Tu me paieras ça grogna l'adolescent en faisant ostentatoirement semblant de ne pas avoir surprit le regard brûlant de Naoe.

Malgré tout, Takaya n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement de joie à la vue de son aîné.

Naoe avait beau être très occupé, il avait prit une journée pour venir à la fête de son lycée…

Le garçon prit le temps de savourer ce sentiment de joie et d'apaisement qu'il ressentait toujours quand il se rendait compte de l'amour et de l'affection que lui portait l'homme plus âgé.

Son père n'était jamais venu à ces fêtes, quand à sa mère…

Non, une femme qui avait abandonné ses enfants ne méritait pas de porter le nom sacré de mère, d'ailleurs, il se faisait du mal à penser à tout cela, d'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait toute sa force morale pour faire face au châtain.

Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Naoe et celui-ci lui sourit avec chaleur.

Takaya dû alors se faire violence pour ne pas sourire en retour, se maudissant lui-même une fois de plus pour se sentir si faible et si dépendant de cet homme.

Comme il regrettait les premiers temps de leur relation, quand ils pouvaient encore discuter ensemble autour d'un bon repas sans ce sentiment de malaise, cette peur…

Avant que Naoe ne perde la maîtrise de lui-même, quand il était juste son ami et son mentor, avant qu'il ne retrouve ses souvenirs, lui permettant ainsi de voir l'étendu de la cruauté de cet homme…

Il comprenait enfin les raisons qui avait poussé Kagetora a effacer sa mémoire.

Des souvenirs de la brutalité de Naoe, de ses paroles blessantes, de sa mesquinerie lui revinrent soudain.

Avec lui haine et amour, désir et répulsion se côtoyaient et se mêlaient de la façon la plus profonde et complexe qui soit.

Si seulement cet homme n'était pas un tel salaud.

Il se revit dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Il vit la lune rouge se confondre avec le regard fou de cet homme.

La haine pure monta alors en lui, succédant à l'affection toute simple qu'il avait ressentit en voyant la silhouette familière.

Non, quelque soit ses sentiments pour Naoe, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Peut-être que s'il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, celui-ci s'en irait de lui-même….

Cet espoir fut vite tué quand il vit le petit groupe marcher droit sur lui.

- Yahoo Kagetora !! S'exclama Haruie en agitant les bras, exquise et volubile comme à son habitude dans sa robe blanche et légère.

La mauvaise humeur du jeune homme s'atténua légèrement.

Kagetora avait éprouvé un profond respect pour l'homme Haruie et Takaya considérait la femme presque comme une grande sœur.

- Eh nee-san, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir pardi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis que c'était la fête de ton lycée ?!! Heureusement que Nagahide nous prévenu !

- C'est donc une de tes sales blagues Chiaki, grinça Takaya en jetant un regard mauvais au blond qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que Naoe n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Son air froid et détaché pouvait trompé le commun des mortel, mais sûrement pas son maître.

L'adolescent l'ignorait d'une manière on ne peut plus explicite et celui-ci s'en était à l'évidence rendu compte.

- Une blague Kagetora ? Mais non, je me suis juste dit que puisque ta sœur ne pouvait pas venir, ça te ferait plaisir que nous soyons là, répliqua le jeune homme d'un air goguenard.

Touché songea le garçon.

- Alors quoi, tu veux tenter ta chance ? Se moqua t'il pour masquer son trouble. Tu veux un petit bisou de ma part ? Si ce n'était que ça, je peux bien me dévouer et te le faire gratuitement.

Le blond éclata de rire.

- Ah, j'aimerais beaucoup, mais je crois que quelqu'un ici ne serait pas très très content.

- Comme si cette personne avait quelque chose à dire.

- Euh, murmura Haruie tandis qu'un silence glacial tombait sur le petit groupe.

Naoe tremblait littéralement de colère et Takaya faisait toujours semblant de ne pas le voir.

Nagahide semblait être le seul à s'amuser.

- Eh Naoe, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? Tu n'as pas envie d'un baiser d'Ougi-kun?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de faire ça, grogna l'adolescent en le foudroyant du regard.

La voix grave et profonde de Naoe s'éleva finalement, parfaitement calme et sereine.

- Je crois que vous ne devriez pas présumez sur mes envies Kagetora-sama.

Sentant les problèmes venir à vue d'œil, Takaya décida qu'ignorer Naoe n'était décidément plus dans son intérêt et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

L'homme plus âgé l'ignora à son tour et se tourna vers la jeune fille rougissante qui vendait les tickets de l'attraction de la classe de Takaya.

- NAOE !

Mais l'homme avait déjà obtenu les balles et attiré l'attention de pas mal de personne.

En désespoir de cause, l'adolescent se retourna vers son camarade et s'exclama :

- Fait moi descendre ! Tout de suite !!

- Mais… Ou.. Ougi… c'est le jeu, bredouilla le garçon effrayer par le regard de l'adolescent.

- Il a raison Takaya-san, se moqua tranquillement Naoe et en jouant avec une des balles, ce n'est qu'un jeu…. Bien sûr si vous avez peur….

A la manière dont l'homme avait susurré ces derniers mots, Takaya comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Ce n'était plus un simple jeu, mais un défi.

Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un baiser.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent.

En comparaison de ce que Naoe lui avait fait subir, le contact de leurs lèvres ne seraient finalement pas grand-chose tenta t'il de se rassurer.

Les épaules de l'adolescent se voûtèrent sous le poids du souci.

Avec Naoe ce n'était jamais seulement qu'UN baiser.

Ce psychopathe, violeur à ses heures, ne semblait déjà pas comprendre ce que signifiait le mot « non » quand il sortait de sa bouche, alors il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il s'imaginerait s'il lui donnait un baiser de sa propre volonté.

L'homme trouverait bien le moyen de le traîner dans un de ses hôtels pour lui faire subir toutes ces choses honteuses en lui disant en prime qu'il l'avait bien cherché !

Aculé, Takaya décida qu'il ne pouvait tous simplement pas laissé les choses se passer sans rien faire.

Certes Naoe visait avec une grande précision et avait d'excellent réflexe, mais il n'en restait pas moins humain.

Et un humain pouvait être déconcentré.

Bien sûr, c'était Naoe.

Mais heureusement pour Takaya, il possédait le plus gros et peut-être même le seul, point faible de l'homme : Kagetora et donc par extension lui-même, tout du moins dans l'esprit tordu et maniaque de l'adulte.

Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de chance que la cible soit juste au dessus de lui.

Alors que le châtain arquait ton bras, l'adolescent accrocha son regard et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres desséchées par le soleil.

L'imposante silhouette de l'homme fut parcourut par un frisson d'excitation et la balle dévia, manquant de quelques centimètres le centre de la cible.

Kagetora ne se détendit pas longtemps.

Il restait deux balles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne m'oblige pas à faire ce bâtard » s'énerva le jeune homme en cherchant à toute vitesse un nouveau moyen de le déconcentrer, dégoûter de devoir se conduire comme une vulgaire catin.

Naoe, bon joueur, se contenta d'un sourire tranquille en se préparant pour son deuxième essai.

Il faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder l'adolescent.

Kagetora passa lascivement sa main sur sa gorge, écartant un peu l'encolure de son tee-shirt, dévoilant le début de son épaule droite.

Il put presque entendre Naoe déglutir et la balle frappa à quelque millimètre à côté du centre de la cible.

Il restait une balle et l'homme plus âgé semblait toujours aussi serein.

Takaya ne savait véritablement plus quoi faire.

Déconcentrer Naoe avait un prix.

Sa fierté.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'il n'avait déjà fait sans réellement devenir indécent.

Non il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à continuer sur cette voie.

Quand il sentit le carillon retentir et la planche céder sous lui, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire vainqueur de son éternel adversaire.

Il accueillit cependant l'eau fraîche et douce avec bonheur.

Il aimait l'eau, et l'avait toujours aimé d'ailleurs.

Elle l'enlaçait tendrement, doucement, sans rien lui demander en échange et l'absorbait lentement dans ses sombres profondeurs, lui faisant tout oublier, de ses souvenir si douloureux au simple fait de respirer.

Comme quand Naoe le prenait tendrement dans ses bras.

Tout oublier.

Mais même cela n'était pas encore suffisant.

Par pour cet homme.

L'adolescent fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées pas deux bras puissants qui le ramenèrent à la surface.

L'air revint dans ses poumons si vite qu'il dû tousser longuement avant de pouvoir respirer normalement.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard inquiet de Naoe qui le serrait contre son torse si chaud, puis celui d'Haruie et de Chiaki, quelques autres élèves de sa classe et d'autre gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Takaya-san ? Vous allez bien ?

- Kagetora ?!

- Ouais, ouais… Je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher, répondit instantané le jeune homme en se repoussant son aîné.

« Ne fait pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est encore pire… »

Le regard vexé de Naoe, apprit à Takaya qu'il aurait mieux valut pour lui de simuler un malaise.

- C'est bon, il n'a rien, s'exclama Chiaki plus pour l'attroupement d'adolescent que pour Haruie.

Naoe le saisit par les avant bras et le redressa un peu trop brusquement à son goût.

Au regard de l'homme il comprit que celui-ci pensait qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas remonter à la surface, et en un sens, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, bien qu'il n'est rien fait consciemment.

Un drôle de silence planait sur l'assemblée, même le tumulte de la fête autour d'eux en semblait amoindrit.

Aux nombre d'yeux fixés sur lui l'adolescent su qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible.

Naoe le regardait calmement, suffisant dans sa victoire ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus.

- Takaya-san ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, et surtout pas de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi, mentit t'il en s'approchant de l'homme.

En vérité il mourrait de peur.

Pas que le fait d'embrasser Naoe le gênait particulièrement, il pouvait parfaitement se détacher de cet acte purement physique.

Non ce qui le terrifiait était la signification de ce baiser pour Naoe.

Une victoire de lui sur Kagetora.

Le cœur de Takaya se serra.

C'était toujours la même chose avec cet homme.

Il devait toujours être sur ses gardes, pour ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui réveillerait le côté tordu et dérangé de Naoe, faire attention à ne pas amorcer une situation ou il se retrouverait confronter l'un à l'autre comme à cet instant.

Il était fatigué des jeux de Naoe et de Kagetora.

Et il sentait bien que le jeune seigneur l'était aussi.

Sinon pourquoi effacer sa mémoire, pourquoi devenir un autre ?

Takaya avait comprit cela bien avant de retrouver sa mémoires et avait tenté d'arranger les choses entre son ancien lui et Naoe, mais l'homme l'avait repoussé, pire, il n'en était devenu que plus violent, méprisant ses efforts, ses sentiments, piétinant tout sans la moindre remord.

En vérité, songea douloureusement l'adolescent, c'était peut-être que Naoe ne voulait pas que tout s'arrange entre eux.

Peut-être que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était le soumettre et le posséder, pour finalement se libérer de lui et partir loin.

A cette pensée tout le corps de Takaya se raidit et une vague de terreur mêler de haine noya un instant son esprit.

Naoe ne le quitterait pas, jamais ! Il lui appartenait, corps et âme, pour toujours ! S'il voulait continuer le jeu, alors il continuerait. Takaya deviendrait plus fort, plus cruel pour ressembler à ce qu'il avait été avant et remettre Naoe à sa place de perdant, ainsi, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester avec lui, pour toujours.

Toujours.

Naoe s'étonna de voir un sourire étiré les lèvres de son seigneur alors qu'il posait ses bras fins sur ses épaules.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de Kagetora et cela lui gâcha la moitié de son plaisir, l'autre moitié étant retombé avec l'inquiétude, Kagetora avait un plan, mais lequel ?, il se sentait à la fois tendu et inquiet, bref, ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait imaginé sa victoire contre sa némésis.

- Penche toi, tu es trop grand ! Grogna Takaya d'une vois qui ressemblait bien plus à celle de Kagetora que d'habitude.

Naoe n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais ce pencha néanmoins.

Le jeune homme bluffait.

Il faisait semblant d'être sûr de lui, il voulait renverser la situation, agir comme le vainqueur, mais il ne pouvait pas tromper Naoe.

Cette fois il était le gagnant et il mettait au défi quiconque de lui retirer cela.

Takaya était à présent si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir, son parfum, doux bien qu'indéniablement masculin, sa chaleur malgré ses vêtements mouillé qui commençaient à imbiber les siens, si proche qu'il pouvait voir combien ses cils étaient long, combien sa peau était vierge de toutes imperfections, combien ses lèvres fines semblaient douces.

Ses lèvres qui se reprochaient de lui…

Il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux, il voulait les garder grands ouvert, pour graver à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire.

Sa victoire.

Takaya arrêta sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas rompre la distance et s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait depuis près de 400 ans.

L'adolescent, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé les yeux fermés, planta son regard dans celui de Naoe et sourit victorieusement avant de tourner vivement la tête et de poser un baiser mouillé sur la joue de son aîné.

Il s'inclina en riant sous les applaudissements de l'assistance, tournant tout ce qui venait de ce produire en une immense farce, car il n'avait pas vraiment en vie qu'on le prenne pour ce genre de personne au sein même de son lycée, surtout après avoir eut un aperçu des personnes douteuses qui y étudiaient.

Ses deux camarades de classe qui était en poste pour surveiller le bon déroulement de l'attraction lui tapèrent vivement dans le dos en rien, tandis que la jeune vendeuse de ticket lui tendait une serviette.

- Eh Ougi, c'était génial ! On y a vraiment cru jusqu'au dernier moment !

Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, songea le jeune homme en jetant un regard en coin à un Naoe tremblant de rage, le regard si haineux qu'il comprit qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui de s'éclipser.

Profitant du fait que Chiaki et Haruie distrayaient Naoe, l'un en se moquant, l'autre en tentant de le calmer, Takaya se fraya un chemin dans la foule et traversa la cours pour rejoindre le bâtiment principale.

Il récupéra quelques affaires sèches dans son casier et monta l'escalier à la recherche d'une salle vide dans laquelle ce changer.

Sa salle de classe était vide à cette heure ci et il en fut content.

Il détestait se changer en public et encore plus depuis qu'il avait recouvré « certains » souvenirs.

La serviette de la fille lui fut bien utile et il se souvint qu'il avait oublié de la remercier.

Il essaya fort de se rappeler de son nom, pour pouvoir la remercier plus tard, mais il avait beau tenter de noyer son esprit avec des pensées futiles, il ne parvenait pas à ce sortir le regard haineux de Naoe de la tête.

Des pas résonnèrent alors dans le couloir, comme en réponses à pensées.

Takaya ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la porte grincer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, gronda t'il en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Malgré la chaleur, l'après midi touchait à sa fin et il commençait à avoir froid.

- Mon prix.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent se tordirent en une grimace agacée alors qu'il se retournait vers son aîné.

- Mais tu l'as eut, il y a une bonne centaine de personne pour le prouver dehors. Maintenant sort, je suis occupé.

- C'est faux, vous avez triché, je ne me serais pas attendu à ça de votre part Kagetora-sama, rétorqua Naoe en serrant convulsivement les poings.

Touché, le jeune homme releva hargneusement la tête et lança :

- Le prix était un baiser, tu l'as eut, maintenant va t'en !

L'homme avança lentement et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

On ne pouvait rien contre l'instinct.

Et le sien ne lui criait qu'une chose ; Danger !!

- Vous avez triché !

- Ah oui ? Et si je t'avais donné ce baiser ailleurs que sur la joue ? Hum, disons ici par exemple, fit le jeune homme en pointant du doigt l'entre jambe l'homme qui déglutit péniblement, on ne t'aurait pas entendu te plaindre, n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais alors maintenant, sors !

Les traits de Naoe se tirèrent avec amertume.

Il était presque à bout.

Takaya pouvait le sentir,

L'explosion n'allait probablement pas tarder et le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'être capable de la gérer.

Sans compter qu'il était dans une salle de classe vide ou personne ne viendrait avant une bonne heure, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un tee-shirt blanc mouillé et donc transparent et d'un short qui lui semblait à présent bien trop court.

Il avait peur, mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer.

L'homme avança encore d'un pas.

- Vous me devez quelque chose !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour mes bons et loyaux service peut-être ? Je vous ai pourtant déjà dit qu'un bon maître se devait de rémunérer ses employés, Takaya-san, lâcha l'homme avec un sourire suffisant.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas d'argent !!!

- Tout comme je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'argent, murmura t'il en acculant l'adolescent contre le mur.

Takaya enrageait.

Il détestait quand Naoe se permettait une telle familiarité, de tels actes…

C'était plus que la preuve qu'il ne le respectait pas, lui, en tant que Takaya, c'était la preuve que son influence sur l'homme diminuait.

Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Bien sûr il savait, depuis qu'une partie des souvenirs de Kagetora lui était revenu, que Naoe ne c'était jamais permis un tel comportement avant qu'il ne soit lui-même, dans aucune de leur vie précédente.

Ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à remettre en question.

Etait t'il si faible que Naoe, sentant la proie facile, c'était décider à passer à l'attaque ?

La partie de Kagetora qui était en lui gronda à cette idée.

Il n'était PAS un faible !!

Mais Takaya sentait bien au fond de lui que ce désir de courir se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme qui le dévorait des yeux ne faisait pas partie des sentiments qu'un être fort se devait de ressentir.

Refuser d'avouer ses faiblesses était une faiblesse en elle-même, un homme important un jour avait dit ceci, mais l'adolescent ne parvenait plus à se rappeler de cette personne.

Seul les mots étaient restés et bien qu'il sache intimement qu'ils étaient vrais, il ne put s'empêcher de les ignorer.

Naoe n'attendait que cela.

Qu'il se courbe et baisse la tête devant lui, qu'il s'offre, corps et âme, il n'attendait et ne désirait que cela, avant… de le quitter.

Jamais !

Il redressa fièrement la tête et rencontra le regard impassible de l'homme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il concentra toute sa force et toute sa volonté dans son regard, ce regard qui jusqu'ici avait toujours tenu l'homme à distance tout en le gardant captif.

Ce n'était pas un combat de force, mais la confrontation de leurs deux volontés et Takaya savait qu'au fond de lui-même, Naoe ne désirait pas réellement lui faire du mal.

- Recule.

La minute qui passa semblat durée une heure puis, lentement, l'homme s'exécuta, visiblement à regret, et recula de deux pas.

Takaya se décolla alors du mur et s'apprêtait à traverser la pièce la tête haute droit vers la sortie quand il fut prit par une subite impulsion qui traversa son corps comme un jet de flamme.

Il se retourna vers Naoe et attrapa l'homme par sa chemise et le tira vers lui avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sentit Naoe se figer sous le choc, mais ne s'en soucia guère.

Il ne savait lui-même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Peut-être le mélange d'un désir de domination, mêler de punition, ou alors un encouragement pour que Naoe continue à lui courir joyeusement après…

Ou bien en avait t'il simplement envie.

Entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue.

Caresser doucement celles de Naoe, les titiller, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent enfin, hésitantes malgré tout.

Du mal à y croire ?

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus, et pourtant, il continuait.

Frôler les dents, lécher le palais, et enfin trouver la langue et commencer l'infini ballet connu de tous les amants à travers les temps.

Il se savait maladroit et agressif, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il se sentait comme un oisillon affamé, dévorant à même la bouche de son parent la nourriture.

Et cette nourriture était l'amour.

Oui, il comprenait enfin.

Plus que tout le reste, il voulait le sentir.

L'amour de Naoe.

Cette manifestation physique de l'amour de Naoe.

Pas de violence, pas de haine, pas de jeu, pas de perdant ou de gagnant.

Juste de l'amour.

Juste ça.

Finalement des bras forts le plaquèrent contre un torse large et puissant.

Sécurité, confort, bien-être, comme il aimait les bras de Naoe.

Les lèvres de l'homme dévorèrent les siennes en retour, sa langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche et le baiser redoubla d'intensité si bien que Takaya commença à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par se trouver mal.

Il ne se sentait plus exister.

La chaleur de son aîné le réchauffait, ses bras robustes qui l'encerclaient le protégeaient, sa bouche effrénée mais toujours tendre ne lui procurait que plaisir.

Et c'était bon, bon à en mourir et il aurait voulut que ça dure, que ça dure toujours mais…

Les mains de Naoe qui glissaient sous sont short, ainsi que son érection qui se pressait contre sa hanche droite le ramenèrent à la dure réalité.

Naoe ne l'aimait pas, pas lui en tout cas, il ne désirait que le soumettre.

Elles le ramenèrent au passé, à la douleur sans fin qu'avaient causé les monstrueux désirs et la haine de trois hommes.

Aux raisons qui somme toutes l'empêcheraient peut-être à jamais d'accepter Naoe.

Il coupa brutalement le baiser et repoussa l'homme d'une gifle.

Naoe recula, complètement perdu.

Takaya, avec son air le plus digne et surtout le plus factice possible lui adressa un sourire apaisant, presque gentil.

Je ne suis pas un tricheur et je paie toujours mes dettes, ainsi, tu n'auras pas à avoir honte de ton seigneur, n'est ce pas, Nobutsuna ?

Au regard, d'abord choqué puis blessé de l'homme il comprit que celui-ci l'avait cru.

Après un dernier regard appuyé sur son aîné, Takaya se détourna de lui et traversa la pièce.

Il posa la main sur la poigné de la porte et se figea, le souffle lourd.

Au fond de lui une voix criait.

Celle de Kagetora.

Une partie de Kagetora, celle qui avait effacé ses souvenirs dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle chance pour eux deux, le suppliait de se retourner et de dire ses sentiments vrais, de tout avouer, seulement, Takaya ne put qu'ouvrir la porte et sortir de la pièce, laissant seul un Naoe encore plus blesser et amer qu'auparavant.

Le jeu pouvait continuer, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

**Fin**

Voilou, ma première fic mirage of blaze, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu!

A bientôt!


End file.
